Dear Blogger, Next Stop Everywhere
by karley-isanotherhumanbeing
Summary: Just a small town blogger, making it big on tumblr. When a large blue box lands in her neighbors yard, she decides to investigate. She meets a man and finds out that the box has a little secret. What happens next? The rest is history...or is it the future?
1. A Funny Sort of Policeman

"I can remember that day like it was yesterday. You see, I had just finished uploading a new edit to my tumblr page. 'Damn….. One thousand notes already' had just left my lips in a hushed tone as I heard it. That sound. That unforgettable sound. I thought it was my phone, switching from tumblr to twitter or was it Facebook? Anyways…. I heard that sound. It was distant, and kind of like what you would hear from a bad Darth Vader impression. A congested wheezing with a bit of a robotic undertone to it. Thinking it was nothing, I crashed onto the large beanbag in the middle of my eight by ten foot room, mind drifting away to the internet when a loud bang caught my attention. This wasn't like anything I had heard. Alarmed I leapt from the large piece of furniture and sprinted down the hallway towards the large window. I knew it couldn't be my family, none of them were home. But before me lay an old police box, its bright blue reflecting the sun, and my old wacky neighbor standing near it scratching his head. Curious, I ran down the steep stairs, out the door, and over to his house…..and that is how I, Christine Elizabeth Porter, meet the greatest adventure of my life."

**A Funny Sort of Policeman**

A loud thud echoed through the quiet streets of that American town, a large blue box landing in some man's front yard. The street only began to bustle again as a young girl sprang through the door of the house next door. She stood about 5 foot 3 inches tall, had copper-brown hair that fell down to right below her chest, this girl was not a twig but not a log, and she held a determined look in her hazel eyes. The young girl swiftly crossed her yard and into her neighbors, a man appearing as if he had been dropped on his head as a child. Between the two of them, a large blue box stood, he scratched is old gray head in a perplexed way.

"Well whatever this hullabaloo is, I don't know how it got here" he piped up after an elongated moment of silence between the pair. He put his hands on his hips, the denim of his overalls stretching profusely. Christine, the young girl, cautiously walked over to his side of the box where the door stood. She pulled on the door handle with quite some force.

"Locked" she grumbled and stepped back to looked the box over briefly. "I'll see if the key was dropped in the lawn, maybe you should go and get some coffee and relax, Mr. Tyler" Christine said to the elderly man, a light concern for his age in her voice. She stepped away from the box, her white high tops skimming over the uncut lawn. A small object glimmered in the sun "Ahhh… Gotcha!" She smirked as she bent over, grasping the object in her tough hands. As she stood up Christine looked the object over in her hand, a long string hung from the key. The letters ( S) were engraved on both sides of the oddly shaped key. "What's a-" she cut her sentence short as she felt a hand on her shoulder, her heart pounded wildly.

"That would be the name of my blue box, and it stands for Time and Relative Dimension In Space" the man uttered out wildly as he snatched the key from her hands, reclaiming his property.  
"In Space?!" Christine called out as she saw him cross the yard towards the blue box. She looked him over carefully. He stood at about 5 foot 8 inches, he had dark brown hair that was short but puffed up slightly in the front and hung over his deep chocolate brown eyes, his build wasn't scraggily but he wasn't a football player, his tweed pinstriped jacket had caught her attention, and bright white high top shoes matching hers. The girl scrambled after him.

He stopped and wheeled around on his heels "yes in space, does it matter? Now please leave me be" The strange man had turned back around again. He seemed set to return to his box and disappear, if that was possible.  
"Then…." Christine extended her stride to keep up with his quick pace. A quick flash of the key reflected back towards her. Oh how she struggled to find a way to say this without being rude. At the last moment, she jumped in front of the door to his precious box. Her eyes were filled with intent "Then tell me exactly who you are…. Every last bit of it"

"Oh alright then.." the man fixed his bowtie and stuck his hands into his deep coat pockets "You're not going to believe this, I'm a time traveler. The big box behind you is my TARDIS, the machine that transports me through time and space, and I'm from a planet far away" he said sarcastically, hoping it would detour the girl.

A large smile came over Christine's face "So if I did this" she opened the door, a light draft whipping her hair about, and stepped inside. "What would happen?" the girl wheeled on her heels playfully, still having the mind of a child cramped inside of her 22 year old body. A gasp escaped her lips as she took in the sheer magnitude of the TARDIS.

The man stepped past her, an almost smug smile on his face "I told you so" He swiftly climbed the few steps onto the main floor of the main control room. The main console stood proudly as a light blue aura filled the room. Large columns, like the romans but bending in structure, were scattered in a circular pattern around the controls. Round circles, about two feet in diameter filled the walls with a gentle light. One stair case lead down to what appeared to be the under workings of the TARDIS. Another stair case stood almost directly across from the door and lead to the many rooms and hallways of the TARDIS. A silver plated handrail ran along the outside of the circular main floor, the light bouncing off of it like a mirror. White couch like furniture was set randomly against the railings. With a snap of his fingers, the door of the TARDIS slammed shut. "So do you want to come?" he asked, looking the girl square in the eyes, he know he couldn't travel alone forever.

Mr. Tyler, the old crazy neighbor came out of his house with two cups of coffee. "Now Christine, according to my daughter, the blue box means that somehow that man inside has found a way to temporarily jump into the alternate universe and-" His phrase cut short, being stopped by a loud wheezing noise. The man dropped both cups of his coffee onto the pavement, memories flowing back into his fading mind. His face turned a ghostly white "Christine!" he called out into the fading blue box, his heart raced as he hoped what happened to his dear daughter didn't happen to her. Defeated, he returned to his humble adobe, wife and kid now moved out. Mr. Tyler slumped down in his old lazy boy chair. His tone was hushed, as if he was revealing something her never should, "That man is the doctor"

****Authors Note****

Thank you for reading!

Please let me know what you think, and I'll try to make Chapter Two a bit longer.


	2. Strange Abilities

"Oh my gosh….What did I do?! I thought he was joking. I was expecting a phone inside with a spot to pay for the calls, a few instructions, and maybe a poster or act of vandalism. But not this. Not now. What was that lever and what does it do? Oh my gosh…. It's making that bad Darth Vader noise again, I really do hope that this isn't some sick joke my friends are pulling. Gah Chelsea…. I'll get you for this one you little stuck up cheerleader. Well guess what… I'm not gonna let it get to me, I think, or maybe it will. Oi, where's my phone?"

"Who is that girl, and who does she think she is?! Waltzing onto my TARDIS like that! Is this some kind of joke to her? Well guess what sweeties, it's as real as it gets. Whoever set her up to this, with that determined spirit, I'll find them, and they better run because I AM the oncoming storm."

**Strange Abilities**

"I-I-It's bigger on the inside…" The young girl added in a muttered tone as she gripped the cold railing, feeling fear build up inside her as the doors slammed shut behind her. She remained slightly hunched over the railing, her hair cascading over the edge. "W-what do you want with me?" She stammered, using up most of the courage left in her system. The lulling movement of an ancient engine danced into her ears.

The man leaned back against the railing, all too calm about the situation. His eyes seemed slightly flustered at her question, but that soon changed as he realized that she was only human and only knew of the happenings on little planet Earth. "I just want someone to come and see the universe with me" he leaned forwards, placing his hands on the console and hung his head down, but craned his neck as to see the girl. He too heard the lulling of the engines, as if they longed to move. "Do I need a proper reason?"

She slowly stood up, her weight still largely on the railing, but it shifted towards her heels. The girl took her right hand and tucked a strand of her copper-brown hair behind her ear as her eyes fell upon the figure of the man, head sulken to the machine in front of him, hands twitching above the controls. "A real reason would be nice but…." Christine stepped towards the man carefully, one converse covered foot after the other. Her heart pounded as she got closer.*I can't believe I'm going to do this* she thought as she closed the distance between them. A light smoke-like gas stirred beneath her feet, but didn't dare rise up. "But I'm willing to take my chances.

A broad smile came over the mans face. He stood up, smoothed out his long coat, as proper gentlemen would at an old Victorian opera. His converse squeaked across the grated floor of the TARDIS, not desiring to be lifted but would rather seem to slide about. With an out stretched hand on the lever in front of the girl he tapped it in a joyful manner with his fingers "I'm the Doctor" he said as he pulled the lever down. "Next stop? Everywhere" He called out cheerfully, knowing what was to come next. He glanced over at his new passenger, her face pale with an unknown fear.

As the lever was pushed down the TARDIS roared to life. Christine instinctively grabbed the small rail that jutted out of the console tightly, her knuckles showing bright white against her dangerous and fearfully red skin. She held her weight close to the ground, unsure of what was to happen, for it was all so new to her. The doctor smiled happily, he seemed at ease compared to his young companion. He leaned into the console slightly, hands flurrying about the switches and buttons. "Hmmmm next stop everywhere…. I like it" he muttered to himself, keeping his attention on the console as the TARDIS swerved to and fro. The floor trembled with an antagonizing amount of power as long tubes in the console went up and down, seeming quite useless and just for show to Christine. With a loud thud the box landed on the terrain below, the pair being jolted inside.

The man stood up with a slight smirk on his face. He stepped away from the console and ran his fingers through his hair, retaining the poof in front. Purposefully, he turned towards the girl. His steps were even. Heel, toe, heel, toe, heel, toe. As he approached her the Doctor patted her back in an awkward fashion. "Let's go see the universe" he called out to her as he passed, heading to the door of the TARDIS. He seemed to recover quite quickly compared to the girl.

Christine looked up carefully as he patted her back. She watched the long trail of his coat, his words bouncing around in her head. She pushed up on the railing, high topped shoes teetering to regain her balance. "All of the universe?" She questioned as she stepped towards the door carefully. Her muscles tensed with a sense of fear and doubt. She passed the Doctor carefully, her eyes unwavering from the door handle, arm extended outwards to grab something, the girl appeared to be in a temporary trance state. She wrapped her hand around it carefully, the cold metal reassuring you. With a strong pull she yanked the door open. The hinges squeaked from the sudden force and a stream of light glimmered into the TARDIS.

"All of it..." The doctor smiled as he looked over at the girls face, sliding past her as she looked out onto the new surroundings. Her eyes were wide, like hazel tinted cameras jumping from one item to the other upon the surface of the new location. Her hands were over her mouth in sheer amazement. He placed his hand onto her shoulder in a friendly manner. "And this is where we start" he shifted his gaze from her to the planet. The Doctor put both of his hands deep into his coat pockets. His dark eyes looking over the terrain. A shrill call caught his attention and the silence between the two was broken.


End file.
